Fate Stay Night: Endless
by Harel Von Einzbern
Summary: People in Fuyuki city is repeating their movements again and again... an endless loop for them! Shiro is determined to find out the truth when his wish comes true... Saber returned to his side. [SS] Chap4 up!
1. Returning to Dream

**Fate/Stay Night : Endless **

**- Returning to Dream -**

"My slumber this time…" Saber murmured, a dazed look shone in her beautiful jeweled eyes, a smile slowly playing on the tips of her lips "Might be…" her eyes lost the puzzled look, replaced by slight content and the look of having burden being lift off "… a bit of long…"

Her eyes slowly closed, the lights shone on her as she was sealed forever. A slow smile contently stayed on her lips. She was released.

She was now just a mortal soul. No longer King Arthur.

She slept on like a normal person should… as it is forever.

"Do you behold… the continuation to your dream?"

Her smile suddenly seemed to be cheered as she dozed off into pure darkness that emitted glorious light for her. Bubbly lights shone around her. With her hair down and a peaceful face with no fighting, Bedivere realized, she's now normal.

Like anyone else.

_Goodbye, My King._

_I believe…_

_It won't last forever. _

_-_

Sakura held her bow down with a slight shy-tainted smile. She did it.

-

_Ahhh! Ilya! You bursted my motorcycle!!!!!_

-

Ilya seemed to feel the enormous anger from Taiga as she slipped by the slippery floor and fell down, knocking down the bucket of water in process.

-

Rin twirled her pen again and again. She didn't know. A feeling just came and she can't stop to twirl her pen.

-

Shiro's heart was beating wildly. He knew something was wrong. The sky suddenly turned dark for him as he felt the same sickening feeling attacked him.

-

Sakura's face remained shy as she shot out another arrow and held her bow down with a shy smile.

-

Taiga remained her position by jumping and yelling.

-

Ilya found out something was wrong as she knocked into the bucket the third time.

-

Rin found the teacher saying the same thing again and again. The students' movement repeated again and again.

-

Shiro noticed the cars fleeted on and suddenly, the same cars fleeted on again.

-

"Something is wrong!" Rin slammed her pen down harshly, making a loud noise in the process. Her thought was proven when the teacher rambled on with his talk as the students' didn't even notice her actions.

-

Ilya kicked the bucket out of the way as she dangerously ducked the bucket. She immediately stood up.

-

"_Do not misunderstand the Holy Grail."_

Cloaked in black, the person murmured softly.

-

"Something is working on. Something unusual." Rin murmured to herself. And suddenly, she laughed out loud and slammed both her hands on the table as she shot out from her chair in the process. Her chair stumbled backwards. She characteristically held out her right hand as she jabbed her left hand on her waist.

"No one is hearing me, right?"

No answer as the teacher rambled on.

"I am such a stupid." She tried her best not to roll her eyes as she shot out of the class, aiming for somebody.

Namely Emiya Shiro.

-

Ilya ran as quickly as she could. She saw some weird things on her way. People repeating their actions made her felt very, very sick. She wondered where Shiro would go to, and chuckled.

Of course, to the school! She thought as she took a turn into a dark alley, knowing the shortcut.

Suddenly, she stopped right on her tracks.

"Berserker!"

-

"Trace, on."

He didn't know how he did it. He just cycled his way back home to bump into an angered Rin, pointing at his nose with her usual pose. He wondered if she will ever to learn from her habit.

"Shiro, you're late." She murmured murderously, frowning as she saw the new _bicycle_ that was started with engine yet still can be cycled.

"Talk about the time." Shiro muttered, letting the ridiculous bicycle disappear.

"You should know something is wrong."

With that, Rin added bitterly "Ilya is not here."

-

"Berserker?" Ilya called out, looking at the gigantic beast.

No.

She realized something when she saw herself.

A white cloak covered her eyes, blood running down as a wide smile hung on her face. She was touching Berserker, who had an unusually gentle expression while slight rain poured down. In the middle of _the forests_, the summon was completed.

"Oh."

Solemnly, Ilya had her eyes shone in murderous red as tears poured down.

-

"Ilya?" Shiro slammed the door of his store room open, eyes scanning for the girl. Rin quietly fanning herself beside him, whispering that she had searched for every place.

Shiro's eyes widened when he saw something. An unusually familiar scene.

"Saber!?"

Rin's eyes shot open as she peered into the room, wondering if it's Shiro's imagination.

And she saw Shiro.

No, how should she put it? She saw Saber and Shiro.

Both of Shiro's hands were supporting himself as he lied on the floor, staring at Saber in front of him. He was bleeding badly.

Saber.

The beautiful warrior stood in glory, emerald jeweled eyes shone like no one else. Her eternal beauty lightened the darkness, as bubbly lights surrounded them. Both stared into each other's depth.

"May I ask, are you my Master?"

_It isn't a coincidence that the two of us have met  
It was a destiny decided long ago  
_  
Rin rubbed her eyes to see a wide-eyed Shiro standing right beside her, staring at this pair.

"Saber…"

-

She didn't know.

Why?

Ilya's tears poured down as she felt the rain hit her skin slightly, the slight rain.

So familiar. This scene…

She was breathless. Suffocating in darkness, she gasped in air as she slowly dropped down. Her eyes! She can't see as the darkness poured over her, blinding her vision and slowly pulling her into unlimited darkness that left her in unspeakable content.

She never knew Darkness would be so comforting.

-

Rin left Shiro alone after he fainted. She knew somebody was plotting it.

Who?

-

He felt so comforting. In darkness, unlimited darkness, the beauty of the darkness startled him, yet he had peace.

Now he can't move on his life, since he had seen her.

The face, the eyes, the expression…

So real, yet so unreal.

Saber.

I can't taint you.

_I can't._

I must move on.

Saber.

I love you.

Forever and always.

-

Rin sat down gracefully while taking her tea cup up, nearing her lips.

Archer.

Her hands froze in the midair, as she stared.

The scene appeared, and the same scene that always haunted her in her dreams.

Leaning on a pile of rocks, the body full of strength, eyes that always held mischievous glint, lips that curved up in slight play-boy style in the favor of laughing Rin. The mocking laughter inside his eyes burned through Rin's eyes.

Archer.

"Looks like I got another scary Master."

Rin.

The Rin beside her had a slight frown, very slight in disappoint of not getting Saber, the legendary Knight as her Servant.

"I never regretted I get you." Rin muttered, her tea cup smashed against the carpet.

Both remained their positions.

She felt dizzy. What's the matter?

Ilya.

She saw the scene of her first summon too?

She fainted?

"_That guy, he is still fighting."_

"_Rin."_

Rin fell down, her eyes upon Archer.

_Darkness._

So comforting.

-

Sakura knew something was wrong. After all, she's a descendant from a magical bloodline.

She shot an arrow at a board, and the students clapped and applauded.

Why!?

She dropped her bow in fear, and quickly sprinted out.

Senpai!!

Rin…!

-

"Ilya!" Sakura gasped as she saw Ilya lying down motionlessly, her clothes were wet and dirty as streaks of tears present on her face.

"Please wait." She muttered, pulling her up and slowly dragging her body to walk.

"I'll get you home."

-

_Do you want to leave this place? Ilya?_

So comforting.

No.

I don't want to leave.

_Stay?_

But I have Shiro in house, I have Taiga, I have Raiga, I have Sakura-nee-san to make me breakfast.

_Stay?_

I have memories of Berserker.

I have anything there.

I don't want to stay.

-

"Ilya, you have awoken!" Sakura smiled as Ilya opened her eyes, looking around dazedly.

"Where's Shiro?" She murmured, pulling herself out of the bed.

"I found senpai sleeping in his room." Sakura said, blinking, "Want to have Dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes." She smiled, "Dinner."

"Yes please!" Ilya chirped happily.

"Ilya, you have awoken!"

What the…

"I found senpai sleeping in his room."

"Want to have dinner?"

"Yes. Dinner."

Ilya finally understood. Sakura was controlled by the time refresher. Even she's from a magical bloodline.

She flung the mattress over Sakura's head, knocking her down as Ilya ran down the hall to Shiro's room.

-

"You are my scabbard, Shirou."

"As your sword…"

"Shirou…"

Saber.

Your voice… so near… yet so far.

-

Ilya blocked her eyes from the blinding light emitted from the lion doll.

When she opened her eyes, she saw something she never, ever going to believe.

Saber.

-

Come back.

I can't lose you.

But you're so pure.

I can't taint you.

Saber.

I love you.

Because I do.

I have no choice but to let you go.

Come back.

I regretted it.

Yet I have no regrets.

Come back, Saber.

I love you.

No parting.

Can I choose?

I want us together.

Forever and always.

Come back to me.

I am your scabbard.

I am your home.

Let us unite.

Saber.

-

I have responded to you, Shirou.

I have.

I come back.

To fulfill something I desired for.

Let us unite.

Fulfill our destiny.

Our Fate.

Stay at Night.

Our dreams.

Stay at Night.

Fate/Stay Night.

… I finally have seen the continuous to my dream…

**- Returning to Dream - End**

Chapter Two : Dreams always come true.


	2. Dreams always come True

**Fate Stay Night – Endless**

**- Dream always come true -**

Saber.

He's definitely not dreaming.

Those eyes, fierce with compassionate raging fierce, yet cold and collected as clean water, so gentle with a nerve of firmness…

Her eyes.

Her beautiful shade of striking emerald, beautifully jeweled opal-shaped orbs always haunted him in ways.

He loved those eyes, forever and always.

Those eyes stared into his, making his stomach squirmed hardly. He wanted to breathe loudly, yet he was holding his breath and stopping it at all of his might.

Darkness came again, and this time, it's painful to stay.

-

"He fainted?" Ilya just can't hold her tongue. She widened her crimson-red ruby eyes for a better look when Shiro stared into Saber's eyes as she stared back deeply, and he just dropped down with his face becoming pale, yet flushed with excitement.

Saber spoke of nothing. She looked slightly different, Ilya thought, looking at her blonde hair with was left down with nothing to tie on. Her facial expression was more of a innocent girl then a firm warrior. She had her face gentler, softer then last time.

"Saber…?"

-

Tohsaka Rin came crashing down to the poor floor, sending dust fleeting in ways.

"You made everyone scared." Ilya put her hands on her hips, brushing off her blonde-white hair off of her shoulders while speaking with her eyes closed with sarcasm.

"It seems so." Saber spoke her first sentence since she arrived, and sat quietly beside Shiro, looking at his handsomely features. Ilya titled her head to Shiro and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well," She declared, "I am not scared of you."

Saber was still silent as ever, her eyes never leave Shiro's face.

The poor Rin left lying gracefully on the floor, and Ilya wondered when will she had the same level as Rin... doing anything so gracefully.

-

"Can you wake Shirou up?"

Ilya titled her eyes, trying her best not to doze off as Saber quietly stared at her.

"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Can you wake Shirou up?" She repeated, with such patience that Ilya knew she'll never get. Ilya shot a beautiful smile at her.

"Wake him yourself." She said sweetly, blinking her eyes innocently.

"But…" Saber's face reddened like an innocent girl, "I'll be touching his body without his permission…" she trailed off, refreshing the moments that both of them just simply… touched…

Ilya rolled her eyes at Rin, who's waking up gracefully with a suitable yawn.

She crossed her legs together, sprinted them, and stood up with such glorious grace. But the grace lost to Saber's born one. The graceful King.

Ilya finally know something: No one can be perfect.

Everyone is perfect in their own ways, yet imperfect in ways.

-

Rin cast a glance at Saber, and finally noticed Ilya. She immediately marched towards the girl with such enormous aura that forced Ilya snapped right out of her mind.

"Oh. You regained conscious?" Ilya raised her delicate brows at Rin, saying the words nonchalantly.

"Yes, thank you." Rin snapped back politely. She put her left hand on her waist and held another hand forward to point at Ilya. Sigh. Her pose again.

"Ilya," She started off with a serious tone that captured Ilya's interest, "You saw Berserker?"

Ilya gasped in surprise as Rin's eyes stared into hers. Pouting, she admitted slowly "Yeah. So what?" she crossed her arms and fumed.

Rin was silent as she sat down, beside Ilya "I saw Archer, just then. The scene of my first summon."

Ilya became quiet as she bit her lips, her eyes shone in murderous red that let Saber suddenly snapped her attention at her, Rin stared at her with shock "I see my first summon too."

"Your eyes." Rin managed to squeak out. She was reminded painfully of Archer's dead, and when she was captured by Berserker and was nearly killed back then.

The murderous red that matched Berserker's right eyes.

-

Ilya suddenly found something tugging her nerves. A familliar roar and a pang of sudden shock let her widened her ruby eyes.

"Berserker!" She murmured shakily, in happiness and confusion "He's back!"

"Wha-"

Rin became silent as she felt the familliar aura swept beside her, and materalised.

"Rin."

-

Shiro tried his best to awake.

Saber.

Let me awake! From this darkness... Shiro painfully pushed himself up.

-

"Shirou!" Saber gasped, looking at Shiro, who was awakening.

-

"Now..." Cloaked person murmured in a dangerous voice, "Let Holy Grail to decide everything."

Three servants had revived.

* * *

Plz Review! Explaination next chapter...

**-Dreams always come true - End**


	3. It's a Dream?

**Fate/Stay Night – Endless**

**-It's a Dream? - **

"Good evening!" Fujimura announced cheerfully. Every student hung a mischievous smile on their faces and shouted their replies.

"Good morning Taiga!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I am not TAIGA!!!!!!!!"

The usual reply did not do the goddess in the class nor the boy who's drooling over the desk any good. It didn't shock them out of their sleep.

"Senpai?" Sakura murmured to herself quietly, looking at both students who's attracting everyone's attention.

"See…" a student muttered, pulling the sound long and straight "Tohsaka and Emiya are dozing off…"

"What if," a student exclaimed in utter horror, "They did something _together_ and doesn't even get some _sleep_…"

Everyone's blood boiled and the temperature seemed to be getting hotter.

"I heard that they lived together, right…"

Fujimura let out a shocked, thunderous shriek that shock both of the teenagers out of their slumber, resulting in the windows' breaks and students' sudden silence.

"Do you do anything with Tohsaka, SHIRO!!!!" Fujimura demanded loudly.

Shiro opened his eyes dazedly, eyeing Tohsaka who's getting up from her slumber.

"Tohsaka…" he murmured.

Fujimura's eyes widened as big as saucers. Everyone let out a shocked yell.

"Don't…" Rin responded, her body shaking in horror, "Run… Shiro…"

"Run?" A student asked confusedly.

"Means going faster... I think…"

Rin opened her eyes and saw Fujimura. She smiled.

"Ohayo." She yawned and stretched her body "It's finally over!" she cried, looking around.

Shiro's lips curved to form a smile.

**Flashback**

"Saber."

Saber's lips formed a smile as the ground started to shake violently.

"Berserker." Ilya stood up, throwing Archer a sideway glance. Archer's eyes met Rin's, and he just simply sat down.

Berserker came stomping into the yard. Ilya ran for him happily, her smile's wide-stretched. Her eyes shone in murderous red.

Rin realized something as she looked at her hand. The symbol appeared dimly.

And everything changed.

-

"Berserker, kill them."

Rin's eyes shot up as Saber confusedly held her sword up for defense. Shiro looked at this scene and recognized it immediately. Ilya's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in horror.

"What is happening!?" She cried, "I don't meant it! Berserker!"

-

Vanish again? Shiro's breath caught in his throat as Shinji peered down.

Rider's on a white winged horse, and Saber stood in front of him protectively.

Where's Tohsaka?

-

"He is doing his best."

Shiro ran along with Saber in his arms. Rin's bangs covered her eyes as tears came shining down.

"What!" Rin lifted her head, shocked as she continued to run. Saber peered down to Shiro behind him, confusion surrounded her.

-

Shiro finally know what's happening. Rin seemed to notice that, too.

The scenes of The Holy Grail War.

They kept vanishing and appearing in scenes.

… why…?

-

Finally, in all those running and vanishing, Rin claimed another habit.

In their house, finally peace, Shiro sighed as Rin murmured in her sleep.

"Run… Shiro…"

Another bad habit.

"Peace really comes dropping slow." Shiro commented. Saber glanced at him. Ilya, who's clutching tightly at him, snuggled tightly to him to prove the thought.

Archer sat beside his Master, closing his eyes for a short rest.

But…

Shiro finally notice something unusual as his eyes slowly dropped close.

"The time goes on… when we're fainted or vanish…"

The sun shone dimly behind the clouds, signaling a new day to the troops who's tired yet none of them getting their rest.

**End of Flashback**

Shiro then groaned when he thought about Fujimura who broke into his house and yelled at him and Tohsaka. Both awake to see the servants disappeared mysteriously with Ilya. Shiro dragged Rin to school, trying their best to stay awake. But after a while, when Fujimura took her books and reached their class, they eventually fall asleep.

He then cursed the person who tricked them into the situation. How he hoped the time would loop for their rests.

And he wondered why it's the normal for them again…

It's a dream? With all the realistic dreams, Shiro found himself lying on the desk, again.

It's a dream, he finally decided, but Tohsaka…

Rin shared the same dream with him?

No.

It's real.

He looked at his hand. The symbol! It's there!

In surprise, he jerked his head upwards just in time to see…

"I'll introduce Saber, who's our new student for this year!"

**- It's a Dream? - End**


	4. A Real Dream

**Fate/Stay Night: Endless**

**-A Real Dream -**

Practically every jaw hung open. Including Rin and Shiro, of course.

Saber stood, her legs wrapped with high, black stocking. She let her hair down, Shiro noted mildly. She's not quite comfortable with her hair and the uniform, and her gaze was fixed on Shiro.

No words left from her mouth. Everyone was examining the eternal beauty of hers.

"Be nice to her." Fujimura warned seriously to them, "She's my friend."

Everyone made no reply as the door slide opened.

"Hello."

A girl bowed at them, smiling with a twinkle of mischief in her strikingly beautiful smooth sapphire eyes. Her dark ebony hair framed her creamy, white as snow face stunningly. Her hairs were long and straight at front to frame her face, and her back hair was put behind her ears, unruffled and shiny.

"This is Hiuriks Hay, or Hay Hiuriks." Fujimura added hastily, and smiled at the beauty "Hay-san, can you introduce yourself along with Zicnil Kyunai behind you?"

A boy stepped out of the shadows. His hair was sexily messy in a colour of deep ebony that's a completely different depth from Hiuriks's hair colour. His eyes were cold icy blue that made him heavenly handsome. Every girl blushed at the sight of him, including Rin. She blushed so deeply, attracting Saber's glance.

"Zixnl Kionai." His voice's deep and sexy, and he made no attempt of stopping the girls' blushing with lifting his head and flashed them a cold, cool, collected look with his heavenly eyes.

"Spelled as Z, I, X, N, L, Kionai." Hiuriks said helpfully, "Pronounced as ZicXinNl KyoNai."

"Thank you, Hay-san." Cheerful as Fujimura, she didn't like boys' whose acted cool.

"It's better off with Hiuriks." She flashed a charming smile.

"Well, Hiuriks, you'll sit with Tohsaka." Fujimura ordered, "Zixnl, you'll sit beside Hiuriks and Saber, you'll sit beside Shiro!"

Saber strode towards Shiro almost immediately as Issei refused to move behind.

"Why!" he drawled, making no attempt of moving.

"Umm… how do you know Emiya, Saber-san?" a student asked hesitantly, "You can recognize Emiya almost immediately…"

Saber didn't reply as she regarded Issei with cold eyes.

"Okay." He said, crossly. Shiro, who's observing him saw his eyes became blank as he pulled his things over to the seat behind Shiro.

He is being possessed by someone! Shiro realized. When Rin signaled Hiuriks to go beside her, Shiro found himself suffocated with large pressure when both of them passed him. He glanced at them, breathing heavily.

"Hiuriks Hay, nice to meet you." Hiuriks offered a handshake. Rin took her hand with a graceful smile.

"Tohsaka. Tohsaka Rin."

Hiuriks smiled calculatingly as the class went on.

-

"Why you're here, Saber?" Shiro asked frantically on the rooftop, accompanied by none than Tohsaka Rin.

"Ilya kindly brought Archer, I and Berserker to her place for a short rest." Saber said formally, "Rin," she turned, "Do you notice their auras?"

"Yeah." Rin nodded, "It's so demanding yet alluring. So large amount of aura."

"I felt being suffocated just then." Shiro confessed, and his pupils drew to Saber "You still didn't make a reasonable explanation, Saber."

"Well, Ilya said that my appearance is too shocking and unbelievable. Maybe we're summoned for next Holy Grail War."

"You're right." Rin agreed immediately, "I thought about that too."

"So, I enroll into this school to protect you." Saber finished off. Shiro shrugged.

"Well, it might…"

Hiuriks turned over from her eavesdropping. She faced Zixnl who's hidden in shadows.

"Well, Master," she said smoothly, "Three masters are found."

"Raekyu," Dylan, who masked as Zixnl spoke up, "Don't you think anyone could be new masters?"

"Well," she said soothingly, "Only magicians, right?"

"I am still confused. Aren't we sorcerers?" Dylan watched the trio left the scene, speaking lowly.

"Well…"

Archer dimly watched them, a slow and steady smile grew fondly on his face.

"Gotcha."

A new voice came striking in.

"I don't think so."

Raekyu, as known as Hiuriks Hay's eyes shone brightly in mysterious as Archer fainted down. Ilya, who stood beside Archer jumped and leapt to the sky, landing safely while Archer made her landing soft.

"That's a good paralyzing spell, Servant Raekyu." Archer smirked.

They disappeared into the shadows, leaving nothing behind as Archer and Ilya set off.

-

"_Dylan! Who is this girl?!" his mother shrieked in agony._

"_I summoned her." Slowly, he murmured, showing them the symbol. His mother gasped._

"_You're still so young! Just 6 years old!" his mother was in a surge of tears "You must had summoned an incomplete Servant!"_

"_Tell me, girl." His father asked crossly, glaring at the shivering 6 year-old girl, "What is your name? What heroic soul are you? Why are you so young?"_

"_I don't know." She sobbed, "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" she screamed._

"… _her name is Raekyu."_

"_Huh?" the girl turned to him, sobbing, "Nine Dragons of Heaven?"_

"_Yup." Dylan murmured, "Father, mother, I had foreseen the girl's identity. She is the heroic soul of Nine Dragons of Heaven, which reborn every time when the nine of them were summoned in a whole form."_

"_But…" his mother shuttered, "The war is still going on!"_

"_She will be prepared from now on until then, for her special identity." He said, not facing them, "I don't know what you should be called, but I will call you Raekyu. Since it's your true name."_

_Raekyu, lost, nodded._

_His father and mother went off to see the elders to discuss while Dylan looked at her, intently._

"_Master." She called out shyly, "I can do this."_

_Her hands started to waver as they became two swords._

_Her hands became swords._

"_I don't know what is your ability." He confessed, looking at her hands, correctly, swords, "But the nine dragons can form to any shape, and control nine elements."_

"_I am that good?"_

"_Of course, they had a disadvantage." Dylan said, "When they are summoned during the war, they are still young, unable to control their powers."_

"_So…"_

"_You had overcome this disadvantage." His eyes shone, "We will definitely get the Holy Grail."_

"_For what?" she asked._

"_Destroy the human on earth, of course!" he smirked handsomely at her, "We're the legendary peoples who inherited magical powers from generations to generations by an eternal curse."_

"_The Destroyers."_

**- A Real Dream - End**


End file.
